The List
by ivysaurrr
Summary: AU. Massie Block and her stepbrother Derrick Harrington transfer to Montclair Academy. Labels are overrated. We believe in numbers. Massington&Cassie.
1. imakethemgoodgirlsgobad

**AN: **ivy here! gah, i'm always swarmed with ideas for new stories and i was totally in the mood for some camassie (even though my other story's prequel would definitely have a LOT of that pairing... ;D). anyways. READ. REVIEW. yes? :D and i'll try to update both stories somewhat consistently. this one's taking a back seat for now, but i had to at least get the first chapter done and up!

**disclaimer:** when has anyone ever owned anything? BUT I OWN THE LIST :D

* * *

**--**

**The List**  
Labels are overrated.  
We believe in numbers.

**Hello, Class of '09.**

Time to put away that Burberry Summer perfume and step outside to enjoy the real deal—the smell of anticipation as school starts once again for the kids at Montclair Academy. My latest pet peeve? The fact that the whole flannel trend has become way overdone. Surprise me, kiddies. What do you guys have to bring to the plate this year? And can _you_ common people out there make it to the top three this upcoming fall semester?

**Rankings**

_Based off how we left off last year…_

-

**1. Olivia Ryan**

Did you see the way Cam kissed her goodbye as if it was only thing he ever needed to live? Aw. Too bad perfection doesn't last too long. And we'd hate for things to get monotonous. But then again, she _is_ the daughter of the dean.

**2. Dylan Marvil**

Mommy's got an awesome TV personality, but what about Dylan? I doubt the four-letter word—bold—is enough to last her through sophomore year. Unless there's another four-letter word, she'd like to use instead?

**3. Kristen Gregory**

Smarts, looks, and athletics. K, you must have a dirty little secret. How in the world do you manage all the stress of being the top of your game without any breakdowns? Then again, how are we sure you haven't broken down yet?

--

* * *

"God, you suck." Massie muttered for the umpteenth time that morning. She covered her face with her hands, wondering how the hell she ended up in the same family as Derrick freaking Harrington, her cocky, troublemaking stepbrother.

What had she even done to deserve any of this? She had always been the perfect daughter to William Block. She had gotten straight A's, all honors, never maxed out her credit card, or brought any bad boy-esque boys home.

But of course, William had to marry Lauren Harrington who lugged her manwhore-of-a-son along with the marriage and cram him into Massie's life.

"I think you suck harder." Derrick grinned. "And you like it."

Massie rolled her eyes, hitting her head lightly against the glass window.

Confined to the backseat of a Lincoln town car, Massie had scooted as far away from Derrick as possible. He reeked of designer cologne (well, at least it was a step up from his annoying Axe at home) and his overbearing confidence.

"You just _had_ to get expelled, didn't you?" Massie hissed, throwing the unopened tissue box off the ground at Derrick's upper body without even looking towards him. It hit him in the side with an empty thud.

"I got expelled," Derrick said with a roll of his caramel brown eyes. "Didn't mean you had to follow."

"Dad made me." Massie corrected, glancing over at him with a look of disgust on her face. "He said it'd seem wrong to have you shipped off to boarding school and have me stay at home because it would seem like he was trying to get rid of his own stepchild."

"Whatever." Derrick said, leaning back in his seat looking out his own window.

Massie rolled her eyes, pressing her forehead back against the cool window. Twenty more minutes and they'd be approaching Montclair Academy. Massie had already made plans to make a fast getaway from Derrick and run off to her assigned girl dorm where no boys were allowed—especially a certain blonde-haired Harrington.

Two minutes went by with utter silence. Massie had almost put on a content smile when Derrick just _had_ to ruin it.

"So… you want to make out?"

The answer should have been a "no". No, wait. Not even a "no". A simple "ew" or a glare would have sufficed.

But Massie Block could never shy away from a scandal. Bad habits were also almost impossible to break.

And, most importantly, anything was better than listening to Derrick talk.

--

"Oh Caaaaaaaaammy!" Olivia Ryan shouted, waving at her boyfriend, who was determined to pretend he hadn't heard her across the lawn.

Cam Fisher stuck his hands in the pockets of his True Religion jeans and stared down at the ground. "Chris, look _down_. Don't make eye contact with her. We're invisible, okay? Invisible."

Chris Plovert snickered, snapping his head up and giving Olivia a wave back instead. Cam let out a frustrated sigh in response.

"What's up with you?" Chris asked, scratching the back of his head while discretely ruffling up his dirty blonde hair. Chris Plovert, welcome to the world of the desperately single. "The last time I checked, you were completely whipped."

Cam looked up and glared through his mismatched eyes. He brushed his black hair out of his eyes. "Was not."

"I'm sorry, I meant _totally in lurve_." Chris smirked.

"Nothing happened." Cam said after a pause, staring distantly out across the field, the opposite way that Olivia was standing, still waiting for him to come up and scoop her up into a huge hug or something else that bordered on way-too-much PDA. "I'm just not adjusted back yet."

Truth was… Cam was never really that into Olivia. The girl had the biggest crush on Cam since he had helped her with a math problem in the beginning of their freshman year. And voilá, what Olivia Ryan wanted, Olivia Ryan got. Dean Ryan had cornered Cam too many times for Cam to not just ask Olivia out.

She wasn't _that_ bad, Cam thought. It was just at times she got a little… clingy. And then there was the fact that she cared a bit too much about the superficial things in life. And she was a bit ditzy too…

But Cam could get used to it, right? As long as he wanted to stay on the good side of Dean Ryan for his four years at Montclair and hopefully get into an Ivy League like most of the students that attended the school.

As long as the dean liked you of course.

And Cam didn't let anything get in between him and his goals—especially the long-term ones.

--

Massie wiped her mouth disgustedly with the back of her hand. Disgusted with Derrick. Disgusted with herself. And mostly disgusted with the way that she actually found herself enjoying their impromptu make outs that had been happening for the past three months.

Maybe now they wouldn't be around each other every day, she could break her nasty habit. Or maybe not.

"So," Derrick said with a cocky grin as the car pulled to a stop near the admissions building of Montclair Academy. "You want to meet after dinner and—"

"Derrick," Massie interrupted. "No."

Derrick laughed, thinking that Massie was joking. She had to be, right? Even though they constantly fought, Derrick had always thought that they liked each other. That's why they kissed, right?

Maybe Derrick had never learned that just because he was feeling it, didn't mean she was too.

"Block, you know you'll change your mind by then."

Massie pushed open the car door, pulling her Chloe satchel up her arm and completely ignoring Derrick. Thank God all her things were shipped over a week before and safely in her dorm. Lugging around a suitcase would make everything go slower. And she just needed to get away already.

Aw, was the shame that bad?

--

Olivia's shoulders drooped as she realized that Cam wasn't going to come and greet her any time soon. She walked back over to the shady spot under her favorite sweeping willow tree where her friends were gathered in a half circle.

Alicia Rivera, the ears and the eyes of the group, waved Olivia over as she stared at the iPhone in her lap. "Rankings are in!"

Olivia sat down on the damp grass, wrinkling her nose as she felt her Nanette Lepore romper getting wet. "So?"

As if Olivia Ryan cared about rankings. She had always been number one, ever since school started. The only reason why the site was even still running was all thanks to Olivia. If she wasn't happy with her spot, she could always go to her dad and get him to shut it down.

Sites like these were a distraction to academics and a poke into the privacy of the students' lives. Dean Ryan would never let it slide. And for now, he didn't know about Montclair Academy, Class of '09 rankings.

Alicia let out a whine. "Omigod, I never make top three."

Olivia offered Alicia a sympathetic pout.

Alicia scrolled down to the next page, checking her rankings and everyone else's rankings that weren't in the exclusive trinity. "I got fifth." Alicia rolled her eyes. "Kori, you got sixth. Strawberry, you got ninth."

Coral "Strawberry" McAdams shrugged, twirling her bright red hair. "Oh wells. At least it's better than last time."

Olivia propped her elbow on her knee and rested her chin on the palm on her hand. "So what else is new?"

Alicia scrolled down to the sightings section of the site—the Gossip Girl of Montclair Academy. "Ooh, someone just sent in pictures of a new guy."

Coral and Kori instantly scooted in closer. New guy obviously could only mean a new guy in their grade. The site didn't care about any grade except for their own. And a new sophomore boy could completely throw everything off balance.

Interesting.

"Some J person sent in mobile pics of the kid." Alicia said, squinting at the screen. Her deep brown eyes widened as she stared at the picture appreciatively. "Omigod, he's _cuuuuuuute_."

"Ooh! Let me see!" Kori said. Alicia handed her the phone, causing Kori to stare at the screen and giggle. She passed it onto Coral who bit her lip and stared at the screen with some sort of longing.

Coral looked up at Olivia. "You don't need to see, right? Since you already have Cam."

Olivia flicked her wrist. "I don't care. Maybe you guys should go for him. You seem to like him."

Alicia's lips curved into a smile. "You know, maybe I will."

* * *

**-**

**-**

**V  
**


	2. likeabulletgirltomyheart

**AN: **okay, so, JUST A BY THE WAY, i _don't_ have a step-sibling (ONLYCHILD,HEH!). i actually don't know anyone close that does. so sorry for those of you out there that think that Massie and Derrick are being incest-y lovers and it's grossing you out. :P but they've only been stepsiblings for a little less than a year, so it's not like they've become super brotherly/sisterly and just started kissing (which would be gross). SO, yeah. that's all (: REVIEW PEOPLE, i'm loving the love! ;D

**IMPORTANTT: **(kinda). sighh, FF doesn't let me use the AT symbol, so i put in "-" instead.

**DISCLAIMER: **sdfslfj i can't think of anything cute to say. :D

* * *

Dylan Marvil promptly stood up straighter as she spotted Chris Plovert, her long-time crush, walk by. She patted the side of her head self-consciously, hoping that today it was as tame as always—or at least since she got that amazing straight perm in the middle of last year that had boosted her up to the top trinity on The List.

"What are you doing?" Kristen raised an eyebrow, giving her friend a weird look. "You have a spaz attack every single time..." She looked around the lawn, a quiet "oh" let out of her mouth when she saw Chris.

"I can't help it." Dylan defended.

"I know." Kristen said with a smile. "Sucks though, doesn't it?"

Dylan shot Kristen a sarcastic smile. "Thanks for your sympathy."

Dylan always thought they maybe it would've been easier if Chris didn't know she existed. Or maybe if he was completely out of her league, an upperclassmen, or just plain taken by some megabitch that Dylan feared.

But instead, Chris was her best guy friend. They were in the same group of close-knit friends—Josh, Cam, Chris, Kemp, Kristen, and her. And it was absolute torture to always have to be sitting or hanging around next to him, fighting off the urge to be closer to him.

The whole "you got something in your hair" trick was seriously getting old.

"You know, I'm tired of being invisible to Chris." Dylan sighed.

Kristen furrowed her brows, staring at her friend with her aqua blue eyes. "Since when were you ever invisible? After Cam, you're probably Chris's best friend."

Dylan winced. _Friend_.

All they were were friends. The kind that went to each other for relationship advice, especially because they weren't with each other or like each other.

"You can always just let him know how you feel." Kristen continued.

Dylan snorted, turning to Kristen. "Are you crazy?" Dylan's green eyes fell dull as she looked down at her feet, which were encased in boring Rainbow sandals. Chris' best friend was with Olivia, who was always dressed in the latest designer clothes. Maybe Chris had forgotten that Dylan had another X chromosome and as a girl, had feelings too. Her mother, Meri-Lee Marvil _did_ pack her a new pair of shiny gladiator sandals.

"You know what Kris," Dylan asked, her emerald eyes starting to sparkle. "Meet the new me!"

Kristen fought the urge to point out that this plan of Dylan's sounded like another MTV reality TV. Not only the cheesy title, but also the fact that it was bound to dreadfully fail.

--

Massie stopped her unpacking as she noticed her new roommate had walked through the door. Her nose was scrunched up and her brows furrowed.

"Um, is there a problem?" Massie asked, noticing the blonde's discontent.

Olivia looked around the room, pausing a while before answering her roommate. "Ah, um, it's just I usually get a single but—"

She looked down at her buzzing Sidekick just as she got a new message to her T-Mail account.

**From:** DeanRyan-montclair. edu  
**To:** olliegatorrr-tmail. com  
**Subject:** (none)  
Sorry, dear, but I forgot to tell you that I had to add another student to your dorm building and you were the only single. Hope you don't mind! Good luck this year, Ollie.

"Never mind, I guess." Olivia said with a sigh, tossing her Juicy Couture purse onto the unoccupied double-sized bed. "So who are you?"

Massie ran a hand through her beach-wavy brown hair, disregarding how Olivia's tone sounded a bit rude and apathetic. And a bit high and whiney, but Massie never judged. "Massie Block."

Olivia's eyes flickered towards the clothes that Massie was currently unpacking. Olivia couldn't help but feel a teensy bit threatened. Massie seemed… _cool_. This definitely called for a panic attack and a confidence-boosting pep talk from Alicia.

"I have somewhere to be." Olivia said quickly, rushing out of the room in her wobbly stilettos.

"Okay then," Massie muttered to herself as she turned back to the Milly top that she had been fumbling with since her new roommate had entered. Massie turned to her open laptop that she had on her bed, noticing a Montclair Instant Messaging (MIM) window blinking in the corner.

**MA09list-aim: **Hello, Mass. You're new so you probably don't know what The List is, but you can find that out by yourself on your own time. We got some tips from the students here that you arrived in a car with a blonde boy, about 5'9. Sound familiar?

Massie squinted. What the _hell_. She enrolled at Montclair, not Gallagher. What was up with all the spying? She typed back hesitantly.

**MassieBlock:** 5'10, but otherwise, yes…?

Massie rolled her eyes. Great, she could already tell that this was some kind of gossip site for the school. And they wanted to know about Derrick? This was all just going to go to his head and make his ego even bigger.

How enjoyable.

**MA09list-aim:** So what's your deal with him? You're definitely not related…

Massie narrowed her eyes. What were they implying?

**MassieBlock:** Sorry that this isn't very juicy, but we're stepsiblings. That's it.

They stopped messaging for a while, making Massie think that that was it. There was nothing between her and Derrick, despite what he thought. Despite what they did. Despite what Massie was desperately trying to forget about.

Three minutes later, three unpacked jeans later, they IM-ed again.

**MA09list-aim:** We'll see. ;)

--

Derrick played around with his cell in his hand, absentmindedly pressing the End button repeatedly. To text or not to text? If he texted Massie, he'd seem desperate and clingy. And Derrick Harrington did _not_ play that way.

He just… played.

And judging by the stares and squeals that he received as he was walking from the car to his dorm, Montclair was filled with girls that were just begging for Derrick's attention. New opportunities. New personalities. New lips. New _lip-gloss flavors_.

Then again, Massie's flavor (the one she mixed up herself with her favorite fruity glosses, making the perfect light peachy pink color and tropical smoothie taste) was something that other girls just couldn't really match up to.

Same with her feisty personality, of course.

But if he didn't text Massie… what if that became the trigger for them growing apart? Although he would never admit it, he had true feelings for her. From the way that she was such a perfectionist to the way that, despite the former, her desk just had to be the most cluttered, messiest desk that he could ever imagine. It had all those fancy fashion magazines stacked on one side, her notebooks and scratch paper all over the middle, and her two different laptops on any free space she could find.

It was so attractive thought to Derrick, knowing that someone who seemed uptight was actually relaxed.

Derrick sighed. Of course he shouldn't text Massie. They never got along, except for those rare Kodak-worthy moments. Like that one time when Massie fell asleep with her head resting on Derrick's shoulder when their family was having a movie night. Or that one time Derrick had helped Massie when she fainted after getting out of the hot tub in their backyard after skipping lunch that day due to an overload of homework.

"Um, hi!" Derrick heard a squeak, interrupting his reminiscing.

Derrick turned around. In front of him stood a rather… _curvaceous_ girl. She widened her eyes in a star struck manner.

"Hello." Derrick smiled awkwardly. Of course he was used to having random girls come up to him at his old school, but none of them had ever stood so close. He wasn't sure if he was going to like this or it would become a memory that permanently scarred him.

Probably the second?

"I'm Alicia Rivera." The girl said quickly, smoothing down her silky black hair.

Derrick couldn't help but wince a bit. Would she _stop_ licking her lips suggestively like that?

And would she pull up her shirt?

"Derrick." He laughed nervously and looked down at his phone, desperate for a fast getaway. "Oh, uh, someone's calling me." He lied, awkwardly pretending to press the green phone button.

Alicia tilted her head, clasping her hands together behind her back in a fake-patient impatient way. It had taken a lot of confidence (and just a bit of plain I-have-boobs-so,-like,-shouldn't-everyone-just-love-me? cockiness) for her to come up to him. She wasn't giving up yet.

He put his phone next to his ear, making faces as emphasis. "Haha, got it, Massie. I'll see you in a bit." He glanced at Alicia, realizing that the girl was still staring at him with expecting doe eyes. "Uh, LOOOVE YOUUUU."

He peeked over at the Spanish girl again. Her eyebrows were a bit furrowed, but she was still staring at him hopefully.

What did it take to get it to her?

"HAW HAW," Derrick said loudly, staring at Alicia as he spoke into the receiver, "NO, SILLY, I LOVE _YOU_ MORE." That somewhat seemed to do the trick.

Hear that Alicia? He's taken… kind of.

As Derrick gave Alicia a half-hearted apologetic smile and walked (or, you know, jogged) off, Alicia folded her arms across her chest and pouted, looking down at the grass. "Massie? Who the hell is that?"

She took out her iPhone and sent a quick text to Olivia.

**Leesh:** need ur helpppp D:

Time to do dirt digging! And Alicia needed help, because it's _never_ fun to get messy all by yourself.

--

**The List**

Labels are overrated.

We believe in numbers.

**And so it begins…**

I have to say, watching everyone reunite made me feel a bit sentimental… so I won't start being a total bitch and downgrade everyone's rankings just based on poor outfit choices. But um, **A**, you might want to pull that top up. It looks like you're scaring off some boys.

**Sightings**

**O** stomping angrily out of her room and straight to Carrot Top and my own little favorite #6. ;) Hey, **O**, did Daddy the Dean not give you everything you want? Because I'm sure whatever you're planning, you'll get it eventually. You know The List is always behind you! :) **D** coming out of the dorm room with a never before seen… _dress_? Oh wait, nope, we've seen it before. Didn't **K** wear it to last Spring's girl's soccer team banquet? Always glad to see friends helping friends! And **M**… I'm always nice to the newbies, but you're just not playing along. Mind telling us what you know before I figure it out myself? Because if we play that way, I sure won't play nice.

**But anyways,**

Have a good night's sleep, kiddies. Because tomorrow, class starts.

And that's when all the drama begins.

**xoxo**

**

* * *

**

i am trying desperately to keep THE LIST sounding too much like Gossip Girl,  
and most likely failing xD

oh wells?

**press it because everyone loves buttons ;D**

v

(that was easy ;D)


	3. bloodrushwithanewtouch

**AN: **i'm trying to update once a week! you guys are amazing readers and i want to be consistent for you (: btw, my other story is all planned out but this one is written on a whim so i have no idea what's going to happen, except for a few pairings i want to happen.

**Disclaimer: **not mine! and frankly, i don't really want alicia's platforms.

* * *

"_Based on your summer reading assignments, what were the causes of the Hundred Years War…?"_

Massie clenched her jaw, urging herself to stay calm and not make a scene. With this current thought on her mind, her ears tuned out to the monotonous droning of her new AP European History teacher. It was only her first day of actual classes, the first period of the day. She didn't need to make anything harder than it needed to be.

_Thump. Thump._

Massie curled her hands into fists, her right hand tightening around her lucky purple note-taking pen. She started to wish that she had chose somewhere else to sit, instead of in front of the busty dark-haired girl that was currently tapping her Juicy Couture platforms (ech, tacky) against Massie's chair.

Actually, scratch that. Her tapping was more like angry kicking. Either she had a reflex problem or…

"Excuse me," Massie hissed, turning around. "Am I blocking your view of the board or something?"

The girl snapped her head up from where she had been staring at her kicking foot. Her eyes met Massie's and widened faux-innocently. "Oh, nope!"

"Then can you please stop kicking?" Massie whispered, turning back to the front before the girl could make up some stupid excuse for her foot. Massie already knew that she wasn't exactly the most welcomed new student at school.

Last night before she went to sleep, she logged onto the site for The List via her iTouch, not wanting her new roommate, Olivia, to think that Massie cared about her social status. To her surprise, Olivia was actually #1 and much loved by the school (or so it seemed) and for some reason, everyone was obsessing over the arrival of Derrick.

Which led to a bunch of people in the comments and guestbook section to be talking about Massie (who was infamously dubbed as **M**) and forming theories of their own.

Massie rolled her eyes, remembering back to some specific comments. _Sorry to break it to you,__**Luv4Lacrosse**__,but Derrick and I are _not_ betrothed secret lovers._

Far from it, actually.

Of course, there were moments when she could honestly admit to herself (as much as she hated it) that she and Derrick actually got along exceptionally well—just in their own way. And of course, there weren't ever any sibling-feelings between them since they were way too close to the same age and didn't even know each other for too long. At home, they mostly tried to stay out of each other's way, making their relationship feel more like two classmates just thrown together in a single house.

And that lack of sibling-feelings _did_ open some windows for being more than friends. But every time they kissed and Massie felt a certain spark, she always urged herself not to.

They were stepsiblings. Come on! Was this even legal?

Massie stared down at her notes, realizing that she hadn't really been paying attention to anything she had just written. She couldn't let Derrick distract her anymore.

But did she really have a choice?

--

"Chris!" Dylan Marvil smiled patiently, awkwardly rubbing at her arm. She had never felt as self-conscious as she did now. I mean, this skirt was just so… breezy.

"Hey Dyl," the blonde responded, not bothering to turn around or address her presence behind the couch he was currently sitting on. He seemed completely fixated on the open book on his lap. Never had the mini sitting area in the boy's dorm's first floor lobby felt so alone and quiet.

Dylan stood on her tippy toes, which was pretty hard considering the heels she was currently wearing instead of her usual Rainbow sandals or comfy Vans.

She vaguely recognized the thick hardcover. "You're reading Harry Potter?"

Chris chuckled, still staring at the book. "Yeah, the movie came out over summer, right? It gave me a strange craving to read the entire series over again."

It was then Dylan noticed something missing. "You got contacts?"

"Mhmm," Chris replied, propping his elbow against the sofa's armrest and tilting his cheek against his fist.

Dylan sighed, giving up on revealing herself to Chris the way she had planned. Instead, she walked around the couch and sat down next to him, peeking over his arm to see what page he was on.

Finally, the moment she had been waiting for, Chris must have noticed in the corner of the eye that Dylan was indeed dressed a little different. Her usual casual attire—cardigans, thin t-shirts, and skinny jeans—was replaced by a girly, peachy-colored spaghetti-strapped summer dress.

Chris furrowed his brows, his emerald green eyes (the ones that matched Dylan's) flickered up to her face. "Is there a special occasion or something?"

Dylan flushed a healthy pink. "Not unless you count the first day of classes special… and plus, this dress is a _Marc Jacobs_."

"And are you wearing _makeup_?" Chris squinted, ignoring Dylan's designer name drop. Instead, he stared at Dylan's eyes with the type of deepness that Dylan knew wasn't love and longing. He looked confused, and also a bit disappointed.

Oops? Was it too late to back out now?

"What's wrong with that?" Dylan asked hesitantly. She gently tapped a bit against her mascara-coated lashes and looked down at the finger, even though she wasn't expecting any of it to come off. What was so wrong about her wearing makeup? She was a girl after all.

"Nothing really…"

Dylan fought the urge to point out that he didn't sound so reassuring. "It's just a bit of eyeliner and mascara…" Dylan defended quietly. "And I thought you'd be happier to see me."

Chris looked at her like she was crazy. "Of course I'm happy to see you. You're a great friend of mine. I'm just not used to the change."

Kristen's voice from that morning rung in Dylan's head. As Dylan was curling her hair unskillfully in front of their suite's bathroom mirror, Kristen kept reminding Dylan that a true friend liked their friend for the person they were and nothing else.

"Change is good though, right?" Dylan said shakily, mostly convincing herself. She took a deep breath and forced a grand smile.

"Is that _lip-gloss_?" Chris's eyes widened as he half-heartedly moved the post-it note to his newfound spot in the book before he closed it.

"My lips were chapped," Dylan lied quickly. "And it's _Dior_!"

Chris tilted his head. "Didn't you used to say that lip-gloss was fussy and only made eating less enjoyable since it got in the way and added unwanted fruity flavors? I could've sworn I just quoted you perfectly."

Dylan licked her lips discretely, trying to rid herself of the stale-tasting cotton candy flavor before Chris teased her anymore about it. She winced a bit as she felt the lip-gloss stay ever present in her throat.

Ew.

Suddenly, Chris burst out laughing. "Haha, I get it now. You're playing a joke. I get it. Your imitation of Olivia is perfect. Did you ransack her room or something? I wish Cam were here to see this."

Dylan forced herself to fake-smile. "Ha… ha… yeah, a joke."

_That's right, __**D**__. _You're _a joke._

--

**The List**

Labels are overrated.

We believe in numbers.

**Change.**

Is definitely good. Why else would the rankings be updated every chance I get if I didn't believe in a little change to shake things up? I hate when things get boring, and from what I noticed, things have been _far_ from boring. I know it's short notice, but there's been a slight addition to the List since I had forgotten to add one certain newbie to the ranks. **M**, meet your new spot for (hopefully) only the next few days.

Try and move up. It's the whole point.

**Rankings – after the Trinity**

_As of August 31__st__, 2009_

-

**4. Massie Block**

**5. Allie-Rose Singer**

**6. Alicia Rivera**

…

--

"Ehmagawd, _Liv_!" Alicia Rivera gasped, holding her French manicured nails up to her mouth in an overdramatic fashion, making people around her think that her mother did more than just modeling.

"What." Olivia said, barely tilting her head up. She had other things to worry about than Alicia's frivolous antics. Cam had been ignoring her for the past day and the awkwardness between her and her roommate was indescribably tense.

Alicia shoved her iPhone in Olivia's face. "Check the non-Trinity rankings. They've _changed_."

Olivia fanned it out of her face. "Wait, I'm waiting for a message." She turned back to staring at her cell phone, what she had been doing for the past hour since class let out.

Her worry had already grown to desperation, which was now soon approaching obsession. But what else did she expect? Cam and her were supposed to be the golden couple—her with her sunny good looks and his dark and mysterious ones. They _matched_, they contrasted, but they matched.

She thought he knew that. She thought he loved her.

Maybe there was something wrong with his phone?

Olivia sighed, ignoring Alicia's persistent waving of her phone, and begin texting to her dad's email.

**From:** olliegatorrr-tmail. com  
**To:** DeanRyan-montclair .edu  
**Subject:** (none)  
Can you pretty please ask Cam how he's been doing? I think he might be ignoring me, Dad. ): And that makes me really sad…

Olivia plugged her phone into her charger, knowing that she had done all she could have done. Dean Ryan was most likely just going to send back, "Sure, Pumpkin!" and Olivia would get her way again—like always.

"Liv, look!" Alicia said with the whiniest voice she could muster, shoving the phone once more in Olivia's face.

Olivia scanned her light blue eyes uninterestedly over the screen. "You went down."

"And she went up!" Alicia screeched. "Something has to be done about this girl."

Olivia squinted at Massie Block's name. Did she really have anything to worry about? The List knew that Olivia had the borrow to get them banned and in serious trouble. They wouldn't knock her off her pedestal, right?

"Don't worry, Leesh." Olivia said calmly. "She's still just a nobody."

For _now_ at least.

* * *

**REVIEW(:**  
oh, and try to guess what songs my chapter titles are from :D


	4. youvestockpiledmillionsofmymemories

**A/N: **Hey people! I can't say that I'm back for good! I just thought I could squeeze in an update since it's Winter Break and all, but I'm actually super busy since I'm taking 2 AP tests this year and 3 SAT subject tests! Stress! ):  
**BY THE WAY: **I messed up before ): It's supposed to be **Class of '12** because they're sophomores! Ignore all of the confusion caused in the earlier three chapters :/

**Disclaimer:** If I owned any of this, you would be reading all this out of a book. ;)

* * *

Massie Block stopped in her place. Instead of moaning and bitching, the rest of the people in the dining hall's buffet line paused too, waiting for her next move.

She felt like an animal on study for some cheesy Discovery channel documentary. Whenever she made a choice of food, it felt like half the school would make some type of comment—good or bad.

Like when she skipped over the salad bar? She heard at least five "ehmagawd"'s coming from the crowd. And she swore she heard the busty Alicia Rivera (who had been watching her like a bargain-hunter on Black Friday) squeak from behind her.

Was this going to go on forever? Because she really just wanted to get her food, eat, and rush back to her dorms to get her AP Euro homework done.

She shook her head, ignoring the new wave of attention. She was _kind of_ used to this. In middle school, she was always on student council. In high school, she joined so many clubs that people were bound to all know her. But at Montclair, the attention didn't come from her overachieving nature, but some stupid website that most of the school called their secret indulgence.

She moved the black tray down the metal counter, pausing at the three selections of soup.

Organic, Light Chicken Noodle Soup. Fat-free Miso. Or a thick, rich, creamy Zuppa Toscana.

A sudden Olive Garden crave hit her. Mmm.

She filled a bowl up with the heavy Italian soup, earning jaw-drops from a couple of girls and frenzied whispers from numerous others. They all looked at their own plate of iceberg lettuce with a yogurt on the side and felt immediately calmed. At least they weren't going to go up another pound, because everyone knows size 0 is the new size 2.

Did Massie know that one serving of Zuppa Toscana contained 496 calories from fat?

That was more than Kristen Gregory could even barf up.

Massie rolled her eyes, once again ignoring the insane amount of stares. She moved her tray down the counter, stopping only to place two garlic bread sticks next to her soup.

"Ehmagawd!"

"Is she, like, a fuh-reakin heffer?"

"Maybe she's hiding a dog or something in her room."

"Eh. Mah. Gawd."

Massie took a deep breath. Was everyone completely out of their minds at the school? Was eating a normal, filling meal really that illegal?

"People!" Massie spun around and shouted, earning a respectful silence in response.

Even Claire Lyons and her crew of more-than-eager-to-please C-listers started tapping their forks against their water glasses.

"Thank you," Massie sighed. "Look, what the hell is wrong with you girls? You think a plate of lettuce is going to keep you full until tomorrow morning? Do you honestly think that even tastes good with a tiny cup of yogurt or were you guys just reading Gossip Girl too much?"

She paused, letting it sink in for everyone a bit. And to let herself realize what a scene she had just caused.

"My point is," she quickly continued, "I didn't say any of that before because I'm not here to judge people. So would everyone just please go back to their rabbit meals while I attempt to enjoy mine, okay?"

A hushed murmur ran through the crowd.

Massie Block was going to ruin the order at the school. She _had_ to go.

Or maybe a new tradition needed to take over.

Massie Block grabbed a glass of lychee juice before walking hurridly towards a random table in the back of the dining hall.

The moment she set her tray down, she realized six pairs of eyes staring at her curiously. A skinny, athletic-looking dirty-blonde girl, who was covered in Nike sportswear. A bushy-haired boy, who was sporting a wolfish grin as he stared down at Massie's chest. A dark-haired boy, with mismatched eyes and a sleep smile. A green-eyed blonde boy, who carried around the seventh book of Harry Potter.

And a chipper-looking redhead, whose emerald green eyes were sparkling as she stared at Massie with a look of approval.

"You're even better than I thought you would be." Dylan grinned.

—

Cam Fisher shifted nervously in his seat as he spied Olivia making her way towards her father, Dean Ryan, across the dining hall. Next to him sat a mysterious amber-eyed girl, who everyone seemed to know somehow. Everyone except for him.

Cam was never big on gossip sites, nor did he really care about strangers. To him, all that mattered was getting out of Montclair, his friends, and making sure his girlfriend didn't ruin any of that for him.

He turned to Chris, who seemed to be one-way smitten with the new girl.

Uh oh for Dylan. Then again, maybe it was just a one-day crush sort of thing.

"Plovert, what do you think Olivia's saying to her dad?"

Chris turned, scanning the room until he finally spotted the father and daughter. He shrugged unhelpfully. "I don't know. Probably glorifying herself or asking for a new pony." He snickered. "What else would Olivia want? You've been ignoring her for the past few days since we got back."

"You don't think..." Cam drifted off as Dean Ryan made his way up to the podium.

"This will be interesting." Chris mumbled.

Cam shook his bangs out in front of his eyes as Dean Ryan cleared his throat in the microphone. The entire student body snapped their heads up from their frenzied gossiping to look at the well-respected, middle-aged man. Olivia, his beloved daughter, shuffled back to her seat in the middle of the dinning room, where she sat amongst her three best friends.

Dean Ryan straightened his tie and put his chapped lips against the mic.

"Good evening, students." He began, scanning the crowd. His hawk-like gray eyes stopped once they reached Cam, boring laser-like beams through his head.

"Oh shit." Cam muttered.

Chris laughed.

"I hope that everyone has been doing well in the first few days of their classes. I have yet to see any of you in my office, but we don't know how long that will last, right?" Dean Ryan slightly smiled. A couple of boys in the back snickered.

"Every now and then, I like to point out students who have been model citizens and should be a role model for others." He continued. "It's always good to have someone to look up to, whether it's a person younger or older, a friend or just a peer."

Cam shifted in his seat. Kristen sank down in hers. Dean Ryan had used her as an example as the perfect student way too many times in her freshman year.

"Everyone," Dean Ryan cleared his throat, "I would like everyone to welcome Cameron Fisher up to the stage."

Cam's eyes widened.

Kemp guffawed loudly next to him. "Shit, man! What the hell did you do?"

"Mr. Fisher has been a wonderful asset to our school community. He's done great in his academics, a good leader of the boy's JV soccer and lacrosse teams, and is an all-around good young man. I am so thankful that he is also my daughter, Olivia's _boyfriend_ and hopefully it'll stay that way for a _very_ long time." Dean Ryan's eyes narrowed. "Please, Cameron, why don't you come up here so everyone knows what a wonderful example you are."

Cam stood up, feeling hundreds of eyes trained on him.

Ah, young love.

—

**The List**  
Labels are overrated.  
We believe in numbers.

**Dinner and a show**

Is a little bit more than _most_ schools have to offer. But haven't we already learned our lessons? Montclair is far from normal. So are our students, especially when considering the way we all solve our problems. So long are the days of just going with the flow and hoping for the best.  
It's time to take matters into our own hands.

**Sightings**

**M** nicely telling the entire dining hall to stick their lettuce up their skinny asses because she's entitled to chowing down on some "real" food, all the while receiving ogles from **K** the perv and** CP**, his partner in crime. **C** blushing apple-red as he goes up to the podium, saying a few hurried words into the mic before dashing out of the dinning room. **O**, looks like your daddy beloved went a bit too far.  
But no worries, I'm a sucker for free entertainment.

**Comments (143)**

**KurvyK:** how does massie stay so friggin thin when she's eating like that? yesterday, in the dorm lounge, i saw her practically INHALE a whole family-sized bag of sunchips. you think she has "problems"?!**  
THELIST12:** Maybe! :) But from the looks of it, she's still a size 0 and seems pretty healthy. Maybe you should worry about yourself?

**DerringtonLuva:** I WANT MORE DERRICK NEWS!!!!**  
THELIST12:** You're not the only one! ;)

—

Derrick Harrington jogged back to his dorm after spending the past few hour playing some XBox Live in the dorm's lounge. By himself.

_Alone._

For as long as he could remember, he had been surrounded by a group of close-knit guy friends. But for now, he was flying solo. Maybe it was due to the fact that instead of having time to make some new friends, a bunch of girls were always bombarding him with flirtatious eye-batts and cleavage-pushing.

Not that he minded it that much.

But he had another girl on his mind. One girl. Yet he still hadn't gotten the guts (or balls) to give Massie a call. It seemed like she already found new friends of her own. It was only time until she completely forgot about him, even though that was exactly what she wanted to do.

He opened up the door to his single, accidentally walking over a pile of notes that girls had shoved through his door crack while he was away.

He picked one up, his nose scrunching as he saw who it was from.

_Derrick! ;) I can show U the real meaning of Spanish heat… Luv, Alicia Rivera_

_P.S. U can call me Leesh. Txt me! 523-9832_

Derrick ignored the letter, opting to drop it in his trash bin. It wasn't like he had any idea of how big of a deal—oops, _problem_—Alicia Rivera was going to be.

Not until much later, anyways.

* * *

Missed hearing from you guys! (: Review!


End file.
